


History Test

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Archie reassures Reggie before taking an exam.





	History Test

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Riverdale. Reading Archie for most part of my childhood made me immediately dislike the huge personality changes in the show. Also, mostly due to the fact of them completely erasing the best and most beloved bully in comic history, and one of the main characters in the Archie Gang. Consider this small story the way you like the most. Whether it is Riverdale or Archie Comics.

Archie pressed Reggie against the door of the empty classroom and kissed him softly. “You’ll do fine.” He whispered, pulling back enough to talk, but still close enough that his breath gusted against Reggie’s mouth.

Reggie whimpered nervously and closed his eyes. “I don’t know…” He looked down and bit his lip. Archie couldn’t believe that the one and only Reggie Mantle was opening so much to him recently, since they had finally kissed at Jughead’s pie eating contest a few months ago.

Archie ran his hands along his boyfriend's strong arms. “Reggie.  _How_  long have you been studying for this exam?”

Reggie fidgeted. “Three weeks.”

“Well then, you should have it down.” Archie smiled at him reassuringly, his voice was firm and his eyes were shining with confidence, then he leaned in for another kiss.

This one was deeper; he ran his tongue along the seam of Reggie’s lips, and the other boy opened his mouth for him with a small moan.

Archie spent some time lazily exploring Reggie’s mouth, sucking at his lower lip, running his tongue over his teeth, then he pulled back.

Reggie reached for him with wide eyes, but Archie darted away. “You’ll be late for your final, Reg.”

“I don’t care!” Reggie was now pouting his lips and stretching his arms, trying to kiss the other boy again. _‘He’s such a little kid…’_ Archie thought with a mental grin.

The redhead backed away further. “You might not care, but I do. I believe in you, Reggie, we all do. You’ll do fine, you know this stuff.”

“Arch, if you think I’m going to be able to remember one single thing about the Civil War, or the foundation of Riverdale in this _state_ …” Reggie growled, quickly glancing down to the tent that was raising inside his pants.

“Tell you what.” Archie suggested, smiling slyly. “Do well on your exam and I’ll reward you.”

Reggie groaned, but grinned anyways. “You’re evil, Andrews, you know that?”

“Hey, it’s either do well for a passing grade with old Grundy, or do well for a passing grade, _and_ great sex after Veronica’s party tonight, your choice.”

Reggie smiled slowly. “Well, when you put it that way…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ms. Grundy is old.


End file.
